


Shaymien oneshot book

by Fullmoonsnstars



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Possible smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonsnstars/pseuds/Fullmoonsnstars
Summary: Shayne and Damien have always had a great connection but there was always something more there that they never spoke about. So when Damien's girlfriend breaks up with him because of Shayne, he starts to really think about how he feels about Shayne





	1. Repressed feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I have no idea what I'm doing, I have never published a short story before so it's probably not that good bit it's really fun to write short stories so I thought "why not publish them and see what people think"  
> This is the start of a smosh oneshot book but it's going to be mostly shaymien because they are my smosh otp, but I might write about other smosh members too so request some in the comments and I might write it.  
> I also plan on writing a longer fanfiction in the future if writing oneshots go well, I've never really written short stories before so I thought I'd start easy.  
> Also keep in mind that english is not my first language so if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please go easy on me lol

“I just don’t know how I feel about it Damien, I’ve never met someone who is this close to their best friend it’s not normal”, Amy cried out, arms crossed in front of her.  
“What are you talking about? Am I not allowed to love my best friend platonically?”, Damien defended himself.  
“That’s not what I meant, I’m just saying that you two are too close for me to feel comfortable that you won’t cheat on me with him. I know you like both guys and girls so it’s a possibility”  
“Just because I could hook up with him doesn’t mean I will, it’s not like you’re walking around hooking up with every guy you see just because you like dick”, that seemed to get to her as she seemed stumped on what to say. She took a step back and started to fiddle with her bracelet.  
“I am not as close to any of my friends as you are to Shayne, you two have something special and I don’t want to be the one to ruin that but I feel threatened by him”, she admitted quietly looking down at her feet, “I’m afraid he’s going to take you away from me”. She looked up at him with shiny eyes and Damien couldn’t help but to feel sorry for her. He could understand her frustration but she was being very unreasonable, him and Shayne weren’t THAT close. They would only share certain glances sometimes and cuddle on the couch and their dynamic was amazing. He really did love Shayne but he never thought there were actual feelings involved. He softly grabbed her hand and looked her deep in her eyes. “I promise I’m not going to cheat on you with him, he is just a friend and I respect you too much to ever cheat on you but you’re being very unreasonable to demand of me to stop hanging out with him”, a single tear rolled down Amy’s cheek as she slowly let go of his hands. She wiped away the tear with a soft sniffle and stood up straight. “Then maybe this isn’t going to work out Damien”. Damien was stumped, he didn’t know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open, never did he think that his propinquity to Shayne would make the love of his life walk out on him.

Shayne waited anxiously at the door for Damien to show up, he had gotten a text saying he needed someone to talk to. This was nothing new as they would talk about everything with each other but he knew that Damien had gone to his girlfriend's place just a few hours ago to spend time with her so he automatically assumed something must have happened.  
There was a knock on the door and Shayne stood up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Damien outside with teary red eyes panting slightly. It broke his heart to see his friend like this and he immediately brought him into a big bear hug. Damien just cried into his shoulder and Shayne let him, not wanting to push him about why he was crying. They stood in the hall hugging for a few minutes before Damien managed to calm himself down enough to let go and go sit on the couch instead, pulling his legs to his chest and sniffling softly. Shayne sat down beside him and put his arm around Damien letting him lean into Shayne's side. They sat in silence for a while before Damien said quietly “She left me”. Shayne hugged him tighter, “I’m so sorry man, I figured it must have been something like that. Are you going to be okay?”.  
“No..”  
“Do you want to stay here tonight? I wouldn’t like you sleeping alone tonight.” Shayne offered.  
“Yes I’d really appreciate that but you don’t have to do that if you have plans”  
“No of course I’ll do that for you, you’re my best friend it wouldn’t be right for me to leave you alone like this”, Shayne assured Damien while kissing the side of his head softly. “Do you want to tell me why she left you?”  
Damien didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want Shayne to feel like he was the one who got in their way and he felt like he needed to sort out his feelings first. Maybe Amy was right that they were too close to just be friends, he was just so confused.  
“Not really, I just want to go to bed”, it wasn’t even nine yet but he felt exhausted from all the crying he had done today and breaking up with someone drains your energy.  
“That’s okay you don’t have to tell me, just know I’m here for you whenever you need me” Shayne said and then stood up and held Damien by the waist leading them into the bedroom. They had slept together before so it wasn’t a big deal and Damien really didn’t want to sleep alone tonight so he appreciated that he didn’t even have to ask. They got into bed next to each other, Damien fell asleep almost immediately and Shayne just lay there looking at him as he snoozed. He felt so lucky to have this man in his life but he couldn’t help but to want more. As he lay there in silence thinking about everything they had been through old repressed feelings and memories started to bubble up. Like that one time where him and Damien had gone to the movies and he had felt an incredible urge to kiss him yet he couldn’t explain why. Or the time when they had gone out clubbing and Damien ended up making out with a guy and Shayne had felt such immense jealousy and anger. He had tried to forget all these feelings but when Damien had snuggled up to Shayne in his sleep they all came flooding back, what was he going to do? Should he talk to Damien? No, what if he doesn’t feel the same way and it ruins what we already have. Though he can swear he has definitely seen Damien send looks that could kill when Shayne was talking to girls, and there had been times where Shayne had thought Damien was going to kiss him. Such as when they were stargazing together at 3am once and Shayne had caught Damien staring at him which turned into them looking longingly into each other's eyes until Shayne has broken the eyecontact out of fear of what might have happened if he didn’t.  
Maybe he did have a chance after all, maybe he should just talk to Damien. But he couldn’t do it right now the poor guy had just been dumped, it would be straight immoral to make a move when he was this vulnerable. No he had to wait until Damien had gotten over Amy to try and talk to him about his feelings.  
He fought to keep his eyes open just a little bit more to admire the beautiful man snuggled up into his side but he slowly but surely drifted off into sleep.

Damien woke up first of the two, he felt really comfortable for some reason. He soon realised that he was cuddled up against Shayne and that Shayne was cuddling him back with an arm around his waist. It was so warm and cosy and he didn’t want to get up, instead he nestled his head back against Shayne’s neck and closed his eyes. Unfortunately the movement causes Shayne to open his eyes, he looked around and saw Damien still cuddled up beside him looking up at him. “Good morning”, he said in a husky voice which made Damien's heart skip a beat. “Mornin’”, he replied beginning to move away slightly. “No stay, please”, Shayne protested pulling Damien back into his arms, “I’m so comfortable right now”. Damien chuckled and curled up even closer to Shayne who has wrapped both his arms around his friend. Their legs were tangled under the duvet and Shayne were slowly grazing his foot up and down the other man's shin. Damien was tracing his fingers over Shaynes toned belly, feeling his relaxed abs. Damien didn’t know what to make of the situation, this is definitely not something that people who are “just friends” do. But he really liked it, though he was scared that he only liked this because he had just been dumped and he just missed human closeness. He couldn’t figure out his feelings and it made him very frustrated. His thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach. “You wanna go make some breakfast?”, Shayne asked obviously having heard the rumbling. “Yeah I’m starving”. They let go of each other and got out of bed, they both stood and looked at each others half naked bodies for a second before they coughed and put on some pj-pants and t-shirts and walked out into the kitchen. “So what do you have?”, Damien asked roaming around Shayne’s cupboards. “I was going to make some toast and bacon if you want some”, Shayne said reaching into the fridge. “Can you get the pan from that cupboard over there?”, he pointed to the cupboard beside the stove. “Sure thing”, Damien said bending down to look for a pan. This gave Shayne a great view of Damien's behind as it was sticking up into the air. He couldn’t take his eyes from it even though he felt wrong staring at his friend’s ass all creepily. Damien found the pan and turned around seeing his friend staring at him wide eyed. “Is something wrong?”, he asked worried. Shayne snapped out of it, his face went red. “No no… I just… nevermind”. He started getting the bacon and butter out of the fridge, putting them on the counter. “Were you staring at my ass?”, Damien asked chuckling. “NO NO no of course not…. that would be.. eh.. weird haha”, Shayne said very unconvincingly, still turned away from his friend. He has to control himself or Damien might get uncomfortable. “Shayne it’s okay, I don’t mind”, Damien said putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and turning him around to face him. “What do you mean you don’t mind”, Shayne asked confused. Damn he looks so good Damien thought to himself, should I just tell him how I feel? He obviously feels something for me if he’s checking me out. Okay here goes… “Shayne I have to tell you something. Amy broke up with me because she felt threatened by you, she felt intimidated by our great friendship to the point where she thought I might cheat on her with you. I obviously thought that was crazy but the more I think about it, the more I realize that we aren’t just friends. We’re more than that and she saw it before I did. I have feelings for you Shayne and I think that to some extent I always have, it’s always been there in the back of my mind but I tried so hard to repress it because I didn’t want to mess up our beautiful friendship. But it’s been growing slowly and every time we spend time together I feel fluttering in my stomach, especially when we cuddle on the couch or sleep together in the same bed. It just feels so right but I always felt so wrong for feeling these things, that’s why I didn’t tell you this sooner”, Damien finished and looked at Shayne terrified of what his reaction may be. Shayne looked like a million thoughts was racing through his head. Eventually their eyes met again. “Well what are you waiting for? Kiss me you fool”, Shayne said with a smile on his face. Damien let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and smiled at his friend. He took a step forward, put his hand on the side of Shayne’s face and pulled him in for a small peck. He pulled back to se Shayne’s reaction. Shayne just took hold of Damien’s waist and pulled him back. Their lips met once again, more intense this time. Damien parted his lips as their tongues met and battled for dominance as Damien’s arms snaked their way around Shayne’s neck. He pushed Shayne slightly up against the counter and Shayne let out a small moan. He let his hands slide up underneath Damien’s shirt, feeling his back muscles and leaving light scratches. Damien deepened the kiss even more as he started playing with Shayne’s hair, tugging at it slightly. He let one hand slide down Shayne’s torso pulling at the end of his shirt. Shayne took the memo and broke the kiss just for a second to pull his shirt off, tossing it on the floor and crashing back into Damien’s lips. Damien did the same thing until they were both shirtless making out in the kitchen. And the rest is history.

The end.


	2. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a very romantic and steamy valentine's day(if you know what I mean *wink wink*)

Valentine's day

“Hey Shayne” Damien said creeping up behind him and putting his hands on Shayne’s shoulders.

“Hey Dames” Shayne spun around on his chair to look his boyfriend is the eyes.

“So you know today's valentine's day right?” Damien looked down shyly, fiddling with something behind his back that Shayne had failed to notice thus far. 

“What’cha got behind your back there?” Shayne asked curiously trying to see what it was.

“Oh nothing…. just your valentine's gift” Damien brought the small package around in front of him handing it out to Shayne. 

It was wrapped in baby blue wrapping with a silver ribbon neatly tied around it with a bow on top. It was really pretty and Shayne admired it in his hands before carefully opening it, trying not to tear the wrapping paper as he felt it was too beautiful to be torn apart. Inside was a little doll replica of himself made out of knitting yarn, it was made to look like he was wearing his favorite flannel shirt and it held a little flower in it’s hand. There was a tiny card hanging off of it, it read: 

To my darling Shayne  
Hope I can make this your best valentine yet  
Love, Damien

Shayne’s lips curved into a big smile as he read the note, he looked up at Damien who looked very pleased with himself and brought his hand to the side of Damien’s face to pull him down for a sweet kiss.

“I take it you like it then” Damien smirked after they broke apart “I had it specially made just for you”

“Thank you so much, this is the best valentine's gift I’ve ever received”

“Really?” Damien’s eyes lit up with happiness.

“Sure, it’s so sweet of you” Shayne smiled. “I think you’ll like my present for you too”

“You got me a present as well?” Damien asked with excitement glowing in his eyes.

“Well of course dummy, I’m not that bad of a boyfriend” Shayen laughed

He stood up from the chair to go get it, Damien was left wondering what it could be.

Shayne soon returned with an envelope in his hand, he shoved it at Damien obviously excited for him to open it.  
Damien chuckled and proceeded to open it, inside was two tickets of some sort. Shayne noticed he had a hard time figuring out what the tickets were for.

“It’s two tickets to a romantic boat ride on the river, with dinner being served on board”

Damien’s eyes lit up again, he looked up at Shayne.

“Really?! Tonight?” Shayne nodded in response.

Damien launched at Shayne and threw his arms around him. “This is the best day of my life” he said into Shayne’s ear, kissing his neck in the process. 

“It’s not very fancy but maybe we should go home and get changed out of these clothes we’ve worn all day and then the boat leaves at seven pm” Shayne suggested as they let go of each other. “Maybe you could pick me up since I don’t have a car”

“Of course I’ll pick you up, you’re the one paying after all” Damien said resting his hand loosely around Shayne’s waist, placing a light kiss on the top of his head. Being taller than his boyfriend really suits him.

 

Damien stood in his bedroom in a towel, just having gotten out of the shower. He couldn’t decide what to wear, he wanted everything to be perfect for Shayne. They had been dating a couple months but they had never gotten further than making out on the couch, Shayne had been the one who wanted to wait. 

Shayne had recently before they got together just ended a three year relationship with his first boyfriend and as it ended pretty badly he was scarred. He was scared of getting too intimate too fast with Damien, especially as they had been best friends for such a long time before getting together. 

Damien respected that and tried to not pressure him into anything, he respected Shayne too much as a person and as a friend to ever pressure him into something he didn’t feel comfortable with. 

He finally picked out an outfit which he deemed fashionable but not too fancy. He texted Shayne that he was ready to pick him up and went to brush his teeth, just in case.

 

Damien had come and picked Shayne up and they were now sitting in the car on their way to the river, the drive was usually about 15 minutes. They were singing along to the songs playing on the radio and laughing at stupid jokes and old stories, overall just being very couply. Shayne couldn’t help but to realize how great of a connection they had. They had known each other for years and been a couple for several months. He also realized that he no longer felt any pain when he thought about Brandon, his former boyfriend of three years who he had ended things pretty badly with. 

He had been completely and utterly in love with him and it hurt so much when it came to an end. He had been a mess for weeks just crying in his apartment, barely eating and not wanting to see anyone. He had lost at least ten pounds and he looked awful. If it wasn’t for Damien always being on his side to comfort him he might not have made it through that. Damien had been such a good friend, he had cooked for him and comforted him when he cried. He had even stayed over several nights just watching over Shayne or sleeping next to him to assure that he was okay. 

Even after they had gotten together Shayne had still not gotten over Brandon, and it was limiting their relationship from really blooming as Shayne was still afraid of being hurt again. He had been scared to get too close to Damien romantically, he was afraid to do couply things because everything reminded him of Brandon. 

But when he sat there in that car with Damien, he realized that he wasn’t afraid anymore. He just knew that something this great can’t be broken the same way it had broke between him and Brandon. Him and Brandon had had serious issues which added up over time. Him and Damien have never had any of those problems even through all the years they had been friends.

Therefore in this moment Shayne decided that this was the night, this would be the night when he would let go of all that fear and completely give in to his feelings for Damien. He knew it was the right time.

 

The dinner flew by in a frenzy, Damien remembers it being delicious though. And very romantic with candles, rose and kind waiters who didn’t care that they were a same sex couple. They talked and laughed just like in the car on their way here, you’d think they were just very good friends if it weren’t for Shayne’s hand resting a top of Damien’s and their feet tangled in each other under the table.

They were standing on deck in each other's arms, enjoying the view of the city skyline with all the bright lights in each and every window. It was dazzling. The boat ride would be over soon so they decided to spend the last few minutes out in the fresh air, they stood in complete silence just savouring each other’s company. 

 

When they got to Shayne’s place Damien turned off the car and turned to look at Shayne. He looked stunning in the faint light of the streetlamp. Shayne looked back at him and smiled.  
“I had a great time tonight” he said to Damien. “Me too” Damien responded and leaned in for a chaste kiss on Shayne’s lips. 

Shayne grabbed hold on Damien’s neck and pulled him in deeper, Damien’s hand came to rest on Shayne’s thigh and chest. They explored each other’s mouths for what felt like eternity and when they pulled back they were both out of breath. 

Shayne looked Damien deep in the eyes as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Do you wanna come inside, and stay the night?” Damien’s eyes lit up. “I would love nothing more than that”. They both got out of the car as Shayne led the way in, holding Damien’s hand. 

The second they got in through the door Shayne pushed Damien against it and slammed their lips together. His hand in Damien's hair pulling at it slightly making Damien moan quietly. Damien's hands gripped Shayne’s waist tightly as he flipped them around, pinning Shayne against the door. 

He broke their heated kiss for a moment. “Shayne you don’t have to do this, I can wait til you’re ready” He said, worried about Shayne only doing this for him. “But I really want to, I’m ready Damien. I’m not afraid anymore. I love you” Shayne replied, whispering the last part. 

“You what?...” Damien loosened his grip on Shayne’s waist slightly, stunned by the words he had just uttered. “I love you Damien, I’m not afraid of being hurt anymore. I want to be with you” Shayne said honestly but a little set back from Damien’s initial reaction. Did he not love him back?

A million thoughts went through Damien's head, but he knew what he had to do. “I love you too Shayne, but I can’t promise I won’t hurt you. I don’t know what the future has in store for us but I know that I want to be with you too, whatever the cost”

“That’s good enough for me” Shayne said as he crashed their lips back together. Damien smiled into the kiss as he let his hands slide down to Shayne’s ass, cupping it making Shayne moan. 

Shayne got the memo and jumped up to lock his legs around Damien's waist, chests pressed together as Damien held him up against the wall. Damn he’s really strong, Shayne thought to himself and this only made him want Damien even more. 

Damien carried them out of the hallway and into the living room and they fell on the couch on top of each other. Shayne let his hand slide under Damien’s shirt up his bare back.  
Damien broke their kiss for just a second to remove his shirt and throw it somewhere on the floor. Shayne did the same and soon they were making out shirtless on the couch. 

They were both real horny at this point so Shayne let his hand drift down to Damien’s crotch as he started to unbutton his pants. Damien broke their kiss once again to start kissing Shayne neck. Shayne moaned loud as Damien’s lips found their way to that one spot that made him feel so good. 

He quickly pulled down Damien’s pants and started stroking his dick through his boxers. Damien’s breathing quickened and he left long warm breaths along Shayne’s neck. He grabbed hold of Shayne’s hand after a while, Shayne looked at him confused.

“Surely I shouldn’t be the only one being naked at this point” Damien smirked in Shayne’s ear. Shayne grinned as he stood up from the couch and started stripping in front of Damien who had sat up to watch the show. 

Shayne’s body was truly astonishing. His muscles flexed as he was getting rid of his clothes until he was also only in his boxers. 

He then walked over to Damien again and sat on his lap with his legs on either side of Damien's hips. He placed his lips hungrily on Damien’s again as he started grinding down his hips against the other boy. With nothing but a light piece of fabric separating them they were both experiencing immense pleasure and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. 

Shayne bit Damien’s lower lip which made Damien go crazy with lust. “Please Shayne” he whimpered. Shayne smirked at the fact that he could make the other boy feel this way. He got off Damien’s lap and sat down in between his legs instead and started slowly pulling Damien’s boxers down, remaining eye contact the whole time. Damien looked down at the boy below him with hungry eyes, Shayne looked so good like this. 

Damien’s dick was rock hard and Shayne looked at it wide eyed before grabbing it with his hand and licking a stripe underneath it. Damien moaned loud at the contact and placed his hands in Shayne’s hair. “Shayne please”

Shayne started licking the tip, swallowing the precum already there. He didn’t want to postpone this any longer so he put his lips on the tip and hollowed out his cheeks, going further and further down on Damien’s shaft until his nose was buried in the hair at the bottom. Damien bit his lip, trying his hardest not to thrust his hips or to push Shayne’s head down. 

“Ugh so good” he groaned.  
Shayne started bobbing his head up and down, swallowing around the shaft. This wasn’t his first time doing this.  
“Shayne I’m close” Damien said with a moan.  
“Oh no you don’t” Shayne said removing his mouth with a pop. “I want to go all the way tonight”

Damien groaned at the loss of Shayne’s mouth but was looking forward to what would come next. “Bedroom?” he asked. “Bedroom” Shayne answered as he got up from his knees and grabbed Damien’s hand to guide him to the bedroom. 

“Do you wanna…?” Damien started saying but Shayne interrupted him. “I’m a bottom Damien, there’s lube in the bedside drawer”  
Damien smiled to himself as he went to grab the lube. When he turned around he was shocked as Shayne had removed his boxers and was now standing naked in front of him.

It was an impressive sight to say the least but Shayne had insisted on bottoming. Maybe next time though.

He stared at the beautiful man in front of him and he walked up to him and kissed him hard. Their erections were rubbing together as they made out against the wall, much like the start of the evening. 

Shayne grabbed Damien’s waist and moved them towards the bed never breaking the kiss. They fell on top of the covers and wriggled around a bit until Damien found himself in between Shayne’s legs.

He looked down at the boy beneath him, his hair was all over the place and he had a thin layer of sweat coating his face and neck. His lips were red and swollen from all the use and his whole face was flustered. 

“Will you just get to it Damien, I can’t take this anymore” Shayne groaned.  
Damien opened the bottle up lube and coated his fingers. His fingers found their way in between Shayne’s thighs and began circling his hole. 

He slowly pushed one finger inside feeling a lovely warm tightness. Shayne moaned as he pulled Damien down to kiss him again. Damien began thrusting his finger in and out until he felt like Shayne was ready for a second finger. 

He scissored them inside the younger boy until he felt the hole loosen a bit. “Oh fuck Damien” Shayne moaned loudly. “Give me more, I need you”

Damien happily obeyed, adding a third finger into the squirming boy. Shayne’s breathing sped up and he wasn’t even moaning anymore, he just made noises that Damien found to be so hot. 

It didn’t take long for Damien to realize Shayne was ready, it wasn’t his first time with a guy after all so it was probably fine. 

He pulled out his fingers leaving Shayne feeling empty. Damien pulled out a condom from the bedside drawer and coated his shaft in lube. He returned to his place in between Shayne’s legs and lined himself up. He looked down at his lover. “You ready?”  
“Yes god damn it just fuck me already” Shayne was a real powerbottom.

Damien slowly started pushing himself inside as he leant down to suck on Shayne’s neck, making sure to leave a bunch of hickeys. Once he was fully inside he stayed there for a while to let Shayne adjust to him. “Move” Shayne whimpered after a while.  
Damien obeyed his lover’s request once again and started moving. God it felt so good, Damien was sure he wouldn’t last very long. 

Shayne was in heaven. Damien was so big it felt like he was being torn open. He had never experienced anything like this with Brandon and god had he been missing out. His breath hitched as Damien brushed over his prostate. “Oh my god yes Damien right there” he practically screamed. Damien started thrusting harder and deeper still sucking on his lover’s neck. He angled himself to hit that spot with every thrust and Shayne felt like he was going insane with pleasure. 

He placed his legs, which so far had been lying effortlessly by his side, around Damien’s hips which helped Damien thrust even deeper into Shayne. “Oh fuck fuck fuck” he moaned into his lover’s ear. Damien just groaned back, he was close. 

He reached one hand hand down to grasp Shayne’s dick and started stroking it to his own thrusts. This sent Shayne over the edge and his eyes rolled back and he let out a scream as he came hard into Damien’s hand. Watching this sent Damien over the edge too and with one last thrust he came inside Shayne. 

He fell on top of his boyfriend, unable to hold himself up any more. They lay there panting for a while, both dripping with sweat. Eventually Damien pulled out of Shayne and threw the used condom in the bin. 

Shayne just lay there unable to move as he was still coming down from his high. Damien wiped his hand on a towel before climbing back in bed next to Shayne. He cuddled against the younger boy.  
“This was a pretty good valentine's day I’d say” he said.  
“Yeah no kidding” Shayne replied, completely worn out. “And to think that I could have had that dick all this time but I just had to go and date Brandon instead”  
“Was it really that good?” Damien laughed looking Shayne in the eyes. 

“Are you kidding me? That was the best dick I’ve ever gotten. I’m completely wasted” Shayne said excitedly.  
“Well I’m glad it was pleasurable for both of us, and I apologise in advance for the hickeys that will appear”  
“Eh whatever, everyone should see who I belong to” Shayne said giving Damien a soft kiss before pulling the covers on both of them. "I love you" Damien whispered. "I love you too" Shayne smiled back before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't help it, I just had to write some smut


End file.
